Early Morning Cake
by Arcanee
Summary: One was trapped, the other held a key, an irreplaceable key, that once he gave up, he could not get back..


It's 6 in the morning and I'm really bored so here's some random crap I made up as I went along~

Also: I'm sorry for not updating my other stories lately, school just started again and I've been busy. D:

* * *

><p>Slowly his head lifted, gazing upwards at the cloudy grey sky, still a few hints of faded blue ribbons scattered across it. He was lost. Physically? No. Mentally? Perhaps, it would seem that way to anyone looking on at the pale faced man. His features were delicate, he wasn't strikingly attractive, but he was definitely something to stare at. In fact, all his family was, the females of the clan were remarkably beautiful, whereas the males were like trophies, something every girl wanted to claim as her own..<p>

Did this bother him? Sometimes, yes, it actually did. Females marveling over him, looming over his shoulder while he tried to work. The average man would love to have this ability, the magnetic appearance of an Uchiha. But Izuna wasn't really the one to want attention, at least, not from just anyone, the ones he wanted to be noticed by shadowed him. But he was okay with that, standing in the shadows of another just meant shade when the hot sun came out, and that's how he lived his life, up until this point.

Now, things had changed. Everything was falling out of place, the once perfect balance he shared with others had tipped over. Madara, had gone blind. The most powerful, highly respected eyes had closed themselves to the light that is reality, trapping the man in darkness. Nothing could fix this, they had tried every single possible medicine, every method, every remedy.. With no results. They were in the middle of a war for fucks sake, now was not the time for such a set back.. What had they done to God to receive such a curse? Was this fate? Was this meant to be? Maybe..

But.. Maybe they could break this curse. Izuna himself, could shatter the concept of reality and the fate before them, with one simple decision. Simple? I take that back, this was a complex, horrid matter that nobody wished to discuss with him. Everyone thought he was insane, yet they all looked to him to lead. The Uchiha brothers, the first to awaken the Mangekyo, the eldest being the leader, the younger as his shadow. Where one was, the other was at his side, when one was struck, the other struck back ten fold.. But now, one was blind, and the other confused.

One was trapped, the other held a key, an irreplaceable key, that once he gave up, he could not get back. That key was his light, his windows to the world, his remarkable ocular orbs, his eyes. The pale charcoal orbs were glazed over, and soaked in tears which slowly had been streaming down his face unknowingly for about an hour. His lids were red and puffy, bloodshot too, giving him a hazy vision of the world before him. That and the mixture of emotions going through him was too much, his own eyes began to darken, everything fading slowly away like reality was flushed out.. Until a familiar tone shattered the illusion and snapped him back to reality.

A soft hum, not a particular song, but just a soothing ring came from the parted lips of another male approaching him. A heavily bandaged throat partially muffled the sound, but it was still amazingly on pitch and peaceful sounding. Foggy eyes perked up to him, the humming male said not a word, just set down a small basket at his side and walked off again. Izuna blinked, staring at the small wooden container, wondering about its con tense and why his friend had given it to him. Although, it wasn't uncommon for Izuna's childhood friend, Hikaku, to bring by spontaneous gifts..

Boney fingers slid across the top of the basket, his skin wasn't very many shades away from matching the pale wood that weaved the container. Finally he decided to open it, sliding the top off and setting it to the side, staring blankly at the item inside. Not really an item, but more of a delicacy, to Izuna anyway. A smooth, decadent slice of Chocolate cake lay on a small plate inside the basket.. The absolute best gift from Hikaku yet, Izuna loved many things, but Cake was definitely one of his absolute favorites at the tippy top of his list.

He ate his treat then, staring up at the early morning sky, it had slowly faded from complete grey to a baby blue now, a lovely color, Izuna's favorite actually. Today was almost perfect, the only thing that could possibly make it better would be the presence of his brother at his side, and well, with his eyesight. Suddenly he knew how, he knew how to make this the absolute perfect day. He stood up, leaving the empty plate and basket behind as he strolled off to his home about a mile away..

Izuna gave up his eyes that night, the ending to a perfect day, gifting his brother with the way to see another beautiful morning like he once did. Gifting his clan with the power and leadership they needed, and repaying every debt owed to Hikaku in the process. Only later, after his death would Izuna never be told that his gift wasn't respected, and that Hikaku had been declared dead two days before Izuna gave up his eyes..

Nobody would remember this, his gift would be forgotten by all but one. His brother, would never forget. Izuna wouldn't let him, every morning when he woke up to watch the sun rise he would remember Izuna, and every bite of chocolate cake he enjoyed just reminded him of all his brother sacrificed for the sake of the Uchiha clan, but more so for Madara himself..


End file.
